


Life in pink

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The port offers an incredible view at a summer night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in pink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Az élet rózsaszínben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685767) by [Lily_Vianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, the series belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.
> 
> This one shot was written for the song ‘La Vie En Rose’ performed by Andrea Bocelli & Edith Piaf.
> 
> I apologize for the possible grammar mistakes. :)

The wind was getting stronger and proceeded to tear the thick crowns of trees. However, at this sweltering summer night the wind became a welcomed guest. It brought freshness and relief with itself, which promised calmer dreams for the tired travellers. Yuuri was watching the slowly wavering water with interest, while the sea was gently rocking ships and small boats. The weather was nice, the wind made the high temperature bearable, and the peaceful sight of the sea set his mind at rest. Not that he could not hear the noisy sound of singing mariners or squealing women some piers away from him, but he simply could not care less. He leant back on the cool stairs and stared up at the sky.

“Wolfram is searching for you,” ringed a voice in a familiar tone, and Yuuri did not even have to look at the man to know he was smiling. “He thinks you ran away with a ‘hussy’.”

“At least this time he did not set me up with a sailor,” Yuuri snored delightedly. No, tonight even the false accusations were hardly enough to destroy his good mood.

“It’s rather like ‘you set him up’.”

“Ah, doesn’t matter,” Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. Not even Conrad’s jokes seemed to get on him. If it was a joke at all.

“May I sit down?” his bodyguard smiled at him, and Yuuri nodded.

“The port is my absolute favourite spot,” he stated happily.

“Really?” Conrad raised a brow. “I thought it would be a stadium.”

“Ah –” the king thought about it for a moment then went on chuckling. “Yeah, it wouldn’t be bad either. You know, there’s nothing more peaceful than lying here, closing my eyes and listening to the gurgling water –”

 

_“As the wind blows and brings different kind of smells… the absolute peace,” Julia explained with shut eyelids while they were standing on the balcony of Wincott castle._

_Lord Weller looked at the smiling face ponderingly. It seemed incredible to him that a simple place could make such a huge impression on somebody._

_“Silent nights like this one always make me remember of the sea. You must think I’m silly since I rarely go there,” she laughed._

_“Definitely not,” the man answered politely, though he really did not understand the connection between night and sea. Besides, the Wincott territory lay quite far away from the shore._

_“Say, Conrart,” the woman took in her hand her necklace with the demon stone, as if she was trying to collect the moonlight with it. “Is there a place which you hold dear?”_

_“A place free of war,” he said honestly, and Julia’s smile faded away._

_At this silent summer night you could almost hear the breathing of the two demons, and for a long moment, even the landscape seemed muted. The war made everyone’s life bitter; acquaintances could never be sure if they were to meet again. However, the blessing peace, which commoners wished for more than for food, still needed to come. The war continued to crash hearts, causing more and more unrepairable damages. And how could it not? The victims of battlefields never came back; they only left behind themselves painful emptiness and their loved ones to bear with it._

_Julia hid her necklace again and tried to get back to their original topic to shoo away the heavy fog of muteness._

_“Everyone should have a place, where they can be fully themselves –”_

 

“Where they can relax and find peace. For example, it’s quite possible that for Wolfram, this place is my bedroom – But seriously, I always get on his nerves. Not intentionally, of course but still, what can he possibly enjoy in it?” Yuuri sighed while he was shaking his head. “As for Gwendal, his place would be his office in Voltaire castle, far away from me, where he can knit in peace. And Anissina – Oh, hers is the laboratory. Even Murata has one, the baths,” Yuuri laughed as he went on with the list in his mind. “Günter’s place would be – the study room,” he dragged his mouth then sighed dramatically. “But only when he can torture me there, otherwise it’s the library.”

“And yours is the port, even though the area which is under the direct control of the Maou is not even bordering with the sea,” Conrad smiled at the boy.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” the black haired king laughed while he was playing with his necklace. “You must think I’m an idiot for I always want to come to the shore as soon as possible,” he held the blue stone in the direction of the moon.

“Actually, the sea is beautiful,” the man shunned away from the answer as he was staring in the black but definitely not sightless eyes. “If there hadn’t been a storm for a while, it would be possible to see the star-lit sky on the water surface. You might even feel like the sky is endless.”

The demon king drank the other’s words for a moment then he proceeded to watch a wobbly flat boat. True enough, the storm has passed but its traces still remained. The severe injuries, the unrepairable damages – the turbid water full of mud and corpses. Fortunately, it proved to be a good opportunity to commoners for crabbing, therefore it provided them food for a while.

“Say, Conrad,” he hid the stone under his shirt. “Is there a place which you hold dear?”

“Wherever you are,” he answered with an honest smile.

Yuuri blinked a few times then laughed out. Somehow, Conrad always managed to say something he could not understand.


End file.
